Mickey
by Auraize
Summary: NejiTen, cute fluffy oneshot. AU. "I told you, TenTen...I'd come back." This is dedicated to my best reviewer, xXkickass-kunoichiXx, and maravelous, an insanely great writer. You guys rock!


**A/N:** Yahoo!!! Hello, readers! As well as NejiTen rabid fan girls and fan boys!!!

I've decided to write a cute fluffy one-shot for NejiTen since I'm in the mood for some…  
I dedicate this one-shot to my wonderful reviewer, **xXkickass-kunoichiXx**, and a great authoress, **maravelous**!!!

Note: Four-year-olds? Puh-leaze! Warning to you all: the four-year-old TenTen and Neji may not act like real four-year-olds, due to the old age of the writer. (…12…+5…-3…+10…÷2…)

R&R, if you would.  
**Dishcley-more:** I don't own Naruto. Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

**~~***~~**

_**Mickey**_

_NejiTen, cute fluffy oneshot. AU. "I told you, TenTen...I'd come back." This is dedicated to my best reviewer, xXkickass-kunoichiXx, and maravelous, an insanely great writer. You guys rock!_

**~~***~~**

They walked together, hand-in-hand, like a couple.

Too bad. They weren't. They were both just 4-year-old best friends, walking together during a beautifully warm sunset.

Curses! They were cute.

Neji, the older white-eyed boy, looked up at the sky. He frowned. "It's gonna rain,"

TenTen, the younger outspoken panda girl, pouted. "You're just scared!" She smiled at him. Her best friend worried too much. "Besides, even if it does rain, you're still here,"

Neji weakly smiled. He flinched when his partner suddenly burst out, "I know! We can play hide and seek before the rain stops!" TenTen grinned and laughed as she twirled around and fell flat on her butt.

"C'mon, Pearl," She teased. They both had nicknames for each other – Neji being 'Pearl' and TenTen being 'Mickey'. They would only call each other by their true names when they're either angry or sad. "Let's play!"

TenTen earned a tick mark from Neji. "Why did I even bother on having nicknames…?"

TenTen punched Neji in the arm lightly. "C'mon!" Neji promised himself he had second thought, but as vexing as TenTen can be sooner or later, he's going to have to sacrifice.

"Fine."

**~~***~~**

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…" TenTen counted while standing in front of a wall, hands on eyes. "And…10! Ready or not, here I come!"

She walked past a corner, but decided to go back to check if Neji was there. "Neji?" She walked closer, the background becoming darker. She spotted something white, resembling Neji's shirt. "Found-"

She stopped when she heard a cry. "…ya?"

_What if it's a monster? Or a bad kidnapper? I'm doomed!_ TenTen panicked. Maybe the stories her cousin Kiba told her was true. She gulped, not knowing what to do.  
First off, she was curious to what did that cry belong to. Second, she was afraid; she remembered the stories Kiba would tell her. Thirdly…

_Neji wasn't with her._

"Aw, man! Neji!" She called out, hoping Neji would burst out. She heard another cry. TenTen swallowed, biting her tongue in the process. She winced, and then sighed.

"_Curiosity kills the cat, TenTen,"_ She remembered the 'quotes of wisdom' her uncle, Guy, would advise her. "Curse Kiba and Uncle Guy," She murmured, taking one step forward. "They're scaring me."

Curiosity conquered her instincts, unable to resist the moaning thing. "Meow…meow,"

The thing called, driving TenTen nuts. "Is it…" An idea of the crying thing hit her. _Hmm, what goes 'meow meow'? _

She grinned, finally knowing the answer. She walked slowly, careful not to frighten the fragile creature. "…M-meow?" The creature moaned.

"Here, here, little kitty," TenTen called, lowering her height. "Don't be afraid," She called in a soft manner. The small feline's figure moved, cautiously walking towards the stranger.

TenTen gasped softly, shocked at the pussycat. "You're so cute!" She calmly praised the creature, pulling out her best smile. "Meow?" Oh, how cute did the pussycat speak.

It had auburn soft-looking fur with dark orange and brown streaks. Its eyes were a bright shade of lime, enhancing the cute figure. Its ears were rather pointy, the other folded, hanging over the cat's left eye. The trait which made TenTen frown was the injured left leg.

"You poor little thing!" TenTen put her fingers on her lips, eyes shimmering as though in the state of bursting into tears. "Come to mommy," She held out her two hands.

The cat stared at it for a few seconds then hopped on it, wincing a little at the pain the injury brought. TenTen eyed the creature. "You okay?"

"Meow…" The creature purred, caressing TenTen's hands. TenTen smiled.

…_**Neji???...**_

"What happened?" He asked himself, wondering where TenTen went.

**~~***~~**

Droplets of water fell on TenTen's head. "R-rain already?" She took the cat and herself to a corner with a roof.

"We're going to be okay," She calmed the cat down, sensing the panic building up. She gasped as she remembered, "Neji!"

Lightning flashed on the gray sky, signaling the income of the loud, angry blow of thunder. _I hope he's alright…_

Thunder groaned again.

TenTen clutched her beloved animal closer to her chest. "We're going to be okay, we're going to be okay, we're going to be-"

Again with the thunder.

"Oh, Gods, Neji!!!" She screamed, eyes watering. She lowered her head, letting tears flow out of her eyes, dampening her skirt.

A pair of small arms encircled her, comforting her. She looked up to see…

"_Neji!!!"_ She grinned snuggling in his hug. "You scared me!"

Neji smirked, "That's because you didn't listen to me." Neji let go of the hug, remembering to point something out for TenTen. "Mom's here,"

Hinata smiled, "TenTen-Chan, you scared us,"

TenTen perked up upon seeing her adopted mom. "Mommy!" She ran towards her mom, still holding the kitten. "What's this fragile creature?" She asked. "I found it when we were playing."

Hinata massaged the kitten's back. It purred in pleasure. TenTen laughed. "Let's get going."

**~~***~~**

What we didn't realize is, Neji said something really meaningful to TenTen.

"_**I told you I'd come back, Mickey,"**_

**~~***~~**

**A/N:**and so that's it. Kids, you may leave. Teens, its okay if you read below.

…

…

…

…………

???

I said leave, children.

….

…

…

………………

………………?!?!?!?!

Fuck it.

So Hinata is Neji's mom and TenTen's adopted mom, Guy is TenTen's uncle, Kiba is TenTen's cousin and Neji's best friend, and…so yeah. XD  
R&R!!!  
_**Written and re-read while:**__ eating nachos. Playing the violin. Eating more nachos. Farting. Yeah, it's gross, but that's me.  
_REVS will be appreciated.

**~Rabid NejiTen fan-ghoul, Choco-Hamster (**I love being called retarded. It sounds fun!**)~**


End file.
